School Daze
by MikittyAi
Summary: Advanceshipping! Satoshi was an average boy, until he brought home a crystal and wakes up the next morning finding a fairy in his room! Similar to an anime A little Snow Fairy Sugar. Title may change. Rated T to be safe. Bad Summary..
1. Shooting Star

**SapphireMei:** **Hi Hi! Well there isn't much to say but this is** **ADVANCESHIPPING.** **Anyways this is kind of similar to an anime called "A Little Snow Fairy Sugar." Which is super cute! I'm using Japanese names, Also I decided to have Prof. Birch and Delia married(they look too cute too me! It's better then to have Prof. Oak) with Brendan/Yukki and Satoshi as brothers. Tee-hee..;)**

**Disclaimer: If I own Pokemon-Ash would have a girlfriend by now.  
**

* * *

Satoshi-kun has a semi-popular reputation at Ariaston Academy; he had best of friends, a great Mom and Dad, and awesome brother! Though... for some reason he felt lonely, with an empty feeling inside of him. 

-------------------------------------------------- At School

Satoshi wasn't feeling well today he was gazing away at everything but the blackboard. He closed his eyes and faced toward the window to outside.

_DayDream-_

_It was a clear image, kind of cloudy and foggy in a forest. Satoshi was just standing in front of it...staring.  
he heard an angelic voice calling him. Satoshi..Satoshi..Satoshi_

((((Back to the Real World))))

It was Satoshi's teacher Hotaru-sensei calling him. Satoshi wasn't paying any attention at all(practically ignoring him.).

Hotaru-sensei yelled his name once more "SATOSHI-SAN!"

Satoshi eyes snapped opened from his daze. "Huh? What?"

"Pay attention! And I'll see you for detention." Satoshi sighed deeply and grumbled "Sorry".

Hotaru-sensei turned back to the board to finish his explanation. This time Satoshi-kun paid more focus so he wouldn't get scolded again.

-DETENTION-

Satoshi-san sat at a desk nearest to the door. His teacher was reading as time went slower by the second.

He sighed and turned his gazed over to the clock.

Finally it was 3:00 so he could leave. "You may go Satoshi-kun." "Thanks Hotaru-sensei." Satoshi said.

--------------------------------------On the way Home.

"Geez, Yukki could have at least waited for me... It's already getting dark!" Satoshi walked down the sidewalk but stopped in his tracks.

Something caught his eye. He turned to the object it was a shooting star heading towards the forest!

The "star" plunged into the thickets and leaving a stream of smoke trail.

He turned faced-forward to his way home but stopped again. His eyes moved toward the forest so Satoshi decided to go.

-------------------------------------------------Forest

Satoshi was running, growing closer to the "star".

As he made it there, it was nothing but a shining sapphire crystal on a necklace-glowing. It was slightly wet due to the fact it landed in a small puddle.

_"I can't just leave it here." he thought. _He took the jewel and placed around his neck, inside his shirt and continued his journey home.

--------------------------------------Home

"I'm home, everyone.." Satoshi said dreary. No response.

"Tceh. Everyone's asleep already.sigh." He said as he dragged his backpack up the stairs to his room.

As he reached his messy room, he tossed his bag to the side, changed his clothes to pajamas and plopped onto his bed and fell asleep instinctly.

* * *

Next Morning!

"My oh My, what a messy room." said a voice. _"Mom?" _Satoshi thought.

He opened his eyes to see a _fairy_ cleaning his room. She was only the normal size for a barbie doll.

"Eh?!" Satoshi-kun said as he rosed up.

The fairy turned around to see him awake. "Huh? OH! Good Morning Sato-kun!" she said as she smiled brightly and bowed repectively. _"Sato-kun???" _Satoshi blushed slightly at the nickname.

"I must be going insane!" Satoshi said to himself. The fairy continued to smile at him.

* * *

**Sapphire: Wow! I never wrote a long chapter before! Anyways If you were smart, you'd already know who the fairy is! REVIEW!  
**


	2. Losing It

**Sapphire:** **Hi Hi! Well there isn't much to say but this is** **ADVANCESHIPPING.** **Anyways this is kind of similar to an anime called "A Little Snow Fairy Sugar." Which is super cute! I'm using Japanese names, Also I decided to have Prof. Birch and Delia married(they look too cute too me! It's better then to have Prof. Oak) with Brendan/Yukki and Satoshi as brothers. Tee-hee..;) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon- Brock would have a replacement like how they had Misty, then May, now Dawn.**

* * *

_Last Time on School Daze: _

"Eh?!" Satoshi-kun said as he rosed up.

The fairy turned around to see him awake. "Huh? OH! Good Morning Sato-kun!" she said as she smiled brightly and bowed repectively. _"Sato-kun???" _Satoshi blushed slightly at the nickname.

* * *

The fairy continued to clean as Sato-kun shot up from bed and marched right up to the floating figure. 

"Who are you?!" Satoshi had bent down a bit due to the fact the fairy was picking up old school worksheets.

The fairy turned around and smiled(A/N:with eyes closed.)

Satoshi had his eyes narrowed and turn more serious. He picked her up with her hands to her side and pull her up so she was at eye-level with him.

She struggled a bit in his hand. Satoshi asked again, "Who are you?!" He said it so loud it wa like wind was blowing at her face.

She pulled herself from his grip and spun around. "I'm the light fairy, Haruka-san! You can call me Haru-chan!" she said with a wink and a "Ta-da" pose.

Sato-kun just blinked. Haruka had on short light pink tube-top dress with a knitted shrug on top of that, black stockings, black peep-toe heels, white elbow-length gloves, and aquamarine wings.

Haru-chan has shiny alburn brown hair that reached the small of her back(A/N: I don't really like the hairstyle May/Haruka has in the anime so I changed it.) with a pink butterfly clip.

She had pure sapphire eyes and a creamy skin color.

Satoshi's face had a tint of pink, he had to admit she was cute for a fairy.

"What are you doing here though?"

"Well, I'm studying the way of humans her on Earth. I have to pass a test, so I be human myself !"

"Well, why here, why me?!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"Tee-hee! When I was sent to study, I plunged to Earth as a crystal, which you found, wore it and now I get to study and stay with Sato-kun!" Haru-chan said as she hugged Sato-kun's face, nuzzling against his cheek.

Haruka let go and floated, smiling.

Satoshi's right eye was twitching. "_Okay, I'm losing it!"_ He started to panic.

He walked back and forth yelling about whats going to happen and what to do.

"What am I supposed to do?! I can't have a fairy floatly beside when I go to school! Okay.. Okay.. Today is..." He looked at his calender.

"...Tuesday. So Mom and Dad are shopping by now and won't be home 'til later. Yukki is probaby asleep. But what if he.." Satoshi's ranting was interupted by knocking on his door.

It was Yukki. "Hey Satoshi! Can I borrow your toothpaste!" Haru-chan screeched "Eeeek!" and hid under Sato-kun's bed.

Yukki opened the door. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing!" Satoshi's voice became shaky. One of Yukki's eyebrow rosed, he wasn't buying but let it slide. "Can I borrow your toothpaste or what?" "Y-yeah sure." Satoshi said as he grabbed his toothpaste from his desk.

Yukki said as he was almost gone, "You're acting strange like you're hiding a girl in here." He left and closed the door behind him.

Sato-kun heard Haru-chan sigh as she came out. "Hey Haruka..."

Haruka interupted him while turned her back to him and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry who?"

Sato-kun slapped his hand to his forhead and started again,"Hey _Haru-chan_, Can other people see you?"

"Yes, but it's only okay for you too see me or else I go poof!"

"Why?" "Because you're the one with my crystal."

* * *

**Sapphire: Phew! That was a long one! Well to me. Anyways thanks to those who reviewed! As for everyone else...REVIEW!!!**

**Thank You For Reviewing:**

**Zeaeevee  
LucierIX**


	3. School Daze

**Sapphire:** **Hi Hi! Well there isn't much to say but this is** **ADVANCESHIPPING.** **Anyways this is kind of similar to an anime called "A Little Snow Fairy Sugar." Which is super cute! I'm using Japanese names, Also I decided to have Prof. Birch and Delia married(they look too cute too me! It's better then to have Prof. Oak) with Brendan/Yukki and Satoshi as brothers. Tee-hee..;) By the Way I call Sato-kun and Haru-chan, Satoshi and Haruka at rare times.**

**Diaclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

* * *

_Last Time on School Daze:_

_She pulled herself from his grip and spun around. "I'm the light fairy, Haruka-san! You can call me Haru-chan!" she said with a wink and a "Ta-da" pose._

_"Hey Haruka..."_

_Haruka interupted him while turned her back to him and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry who?"_

_Sato-kun slapped his hand to his forhead and started again,"Hey Haru-chan, Can other people see you?"_

_"Yes, but it's only okay for you too see me or else I go poof!"_

* * *

Satoshi was combing his hair, getting ready to head to school as Haruka made a place on his bed where she could sleep for the evening. 

He sighed, _"What am I going to do?" _

"Hey Haru-chan."

"Yes?"

"What do you expect me to do with you? I mean hide you from everyone?"

"Well, yes otherwise I can't fufill my dream! and You wouldn't want me to feel sad do you?" Haruka respond with a sad-cute look on her face.

"sigh I guess not." Haru-chan smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Sato-kun, where are you going?"

"School."

"They have a school in the human world!?" Haru-chan squealed.

"So?"

"I can go study at the your school!"

"No,no,no! You are staying right here 'til I get back!"

Haru-chan's lip started to quiver. Sato-kun turned his back to her so he wouldn't be caught in her web of cuteness.

Haru-chan cuteness turned into devilish grin. She acted innocent, "Sato-kun; You wouldn't want your parent to find me, would you...?"

Satoshi looked at her with one eye, as she continued "because if your mother finds me I'll go poof and she'll might think she's crazy, and she'll freak out. Is that what you want? " Haru-chan said as she looked cutely.

He sighed(A/n: He does that a lot!). "Fine...but you'll stay in my bag okay?" Haruka nodded happiliy.

"But I wanna fly 'til we reach the building." "Fine." Sato-kun mumbled as he put his books away.

"Let's go!" Haru-chan said as she tugged on Sato-kun's coat collar.

--------------------------------------On the way to School!

Luckily for Sato-kun no one was heading the way he was.

"Wow! So many colors and buildings! The human world is so facinating!!!!!!!"

Satoshi grumbled Haru-chan couldn't hear, "No fair she used the guilt and cute card on me."

"Hey! Satoshi!!!" It's was Yukki and Hiroshi calling them from behind.

"Gah!" They were coming closer. Satoshi grabbed Haruka by her waist and held her in his jacket.

"Good Morning Satoshi!" Hiroshi-kun exclaimed.

"You could have waited for me!" Yukki said. "Sorry, I was in a...rush." Haru-chan had he hands on Satoshi's chest as she listen to then with a worry expression on her face.

--------------------------------------Walking!

Satoshi continued to hold Haru-chan in his jacket.

"Hey I saw something floating by you, with wings!" Yukki exclaimed.

Satoshi stopped in his tracks and gulped. Yukki and Hiroshi looked back at him. Sato-kun tried to explain.

"Well...umm.. it...was...a..a BUTTERFLY!"

_"Oooh Nice Save."_ Haru-chan thought.

Hiroshi replied, "Okay if you say so."

------------------------------------School!

Satoshi looked at the window, Haru-chan was looking through the zipper of the his backpack.

Sato-kun sighed. _"Today's going to be a loooong day."_

* * *

**Sapphire: Okay! Done with that chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and I'm not going to update 'til I get more reviews!**

**Thanks to..**

**Zeaeevee  
espeongirl  
LuciferIX**


	4. Exploring time!

**SapphireMei:** **Hi Hi! Well there isn't much to say but this is** **ADVANCESHIPPING.** **Anyways this is kind of similar to an anime called "A Little Snow Fairy Sugar." Which is super cute! I'm using Japanese names, Also I decided to have Prof. Birch and Delia married(they look too cute too me! It's better then to have Prof. Oak) with Brendan/Yukki and Satoshi as brothers. Tee-hee..;)**

**Disclaimer: If I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

_Last Time on School Daze:_

_"Hey I saw something floating by you, with wings!" Yukki exclaimed._

_Satoshi stopped in his tracks and gulped. Yukki and Hiroshi looked back at him. Sato-kun tried to explain._

_"Well...umm.. it...was...a..a BUTTERFLY!"_

* * *

Haru-chan was watching the class room from Satoshi's bag. She was really bored. 

"Might as well," Haru-chan said. She pulled out a flute from nowhere and played a soft song.

The whole classroom stopped what they were doing and searched around for the source.

Sato-kun gulped. He whispered, "Hey.. Cut it out!"

Haru-chan pouted. She used her flute, and said "Magire la Finalosu " A/N :I made those up...XDD

She was gone in an instant. Everyone returned to their work as the timed test was about to run out.

Satoshi peek down to see the open zipped part of his bag to find her gone. _"Man! Where'd she go!? "_

Sato-kun ignored the fact she's missing and continued his test. Meanwhile...

---------------------------------Haru-chan Adventure!

Poof! Haru-chan poofed into a empty Math classroom and landed on her bottom. "Ow!" she said while rubbing her head.

"Wow!!! The human world is so facinating! Look at all the colors!!" Haru-chan looked around astonished.

"Huh?" There were books with paper sticking out on a shelf. "Wow!" She exclaimed as she flew over to the books.

She stepped onto the shelf and attempted to pulled the book which was hard since she was so tiny. "Err...Wah!" She came tumbling down to the cold floor.

"Ow..huh?"

"Ooooh! What's that?!" She headed over to the chalkboard when she heard a bell and thumps. "Uh-oh!" She took out her flute and played a quick song. "Magire la Finalosu!" POOF

----------------------------------Satoshi!

"Where is she?!" It was lunch time and Satoshi spent half of it looking for Haru-chan.

"How far could she have gone?!"

Satoshi said as he huffed.

"Hey, Satoshi!" It was Satoshi's friend Takeshi-kun.

"Takeshi!"

"Whatcha doing? Looking for a girl?"

Satoshi blinked and sweatdropped, "Sort of."

"Really?! I knew someday this would happen!"

Satoshi sweatdropped even more.

---------------------------------------Haru-chan!

"Hm.. this is as much fun without Sato-kun. I might as well find him!"

She floated to the nearest classroom to find Sato-kun rummaging throught a bunch of stuff.

She squealed "Sato-kun!"

Sato-kun heard a small voice and turned around.

Haru-chan flew up to him and hugged his cheek and snuggled against it.

He pulled her off and shouted.

"Where have you been?!"

She backed off a bit.

"Well It was boring to stay just in your bag so I went exploring!"

Her frown turned into her smile very quickly. Satoshi frowned and narrowed his eyes at her.

He held her in his jacket again. "Let's just...go." He said as he walked to the school exit.

Haruka thought to herself, _"Aw...I made Sato-kun mad.."_

* * *

**Sapphire: Aw...Satoshi is maaad. Anyways the next chapter will be up soooon! Thanks to those who reviewed! REVIEW!**

**Thanks to:  
Zeaeevee  
ChibiSkitty-donna  
WolfofDoom  
LuciferIX**


	5. True love?

**Sapphire:** **Hi Hi! Well there isn't much to say but this is** **ADVANCESHIPPING.** **Anyways this is kind of similar to an anime called "A Little Snow Fairy Sugar." Which is super cute! I'm using Japanese names, Also I decided to have Prof. Birch and Delia married(they look too cute too me! It's better then to have Prof. Oak) with Brendan/Yukki and Satoshi as brothers. Tee-hee..;) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon I woldn't be writing this.**

* * *

_Last Time on School Daze: _

"Where have you been?!"  
---  
"Well It was boring to stay just in your bag so I went exploring!"

Her frown turned into her smile very quickly. Satoshi frowned and narrowed his eyes at her.

He held her in his jacket again. "Let's just...go." He said as he walked to the school exit.

Haruka thought to herself, _"Aw...I made Sato-kun mad.."_

* * *

Satoshi-kun was taking a bath while Haru-chan was sitting on his bed, trying to be obedient. 

"Hrm... I wonder what Haru-chan is supposed to do in order to become human." Sato-kun said to himself as he leaned back on the edge of he tub.

He didn't realized Haru-chan came in.

"Sato-kun."

"Huh? Wah!" Every part of his body under his nose was under water and bubbles.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing in here?!"

"Tee-hee."

Satoshi blushed because she only had a towel wrapped around her and her hair up with only a messy bun.

"Why are you being so shy, Sato-kun?" She asked curiously.

"Because! You aren't supposed aren't be in here!"

"Why? Are you afraid I might see something I shouldn't?"

Satoshi was blushing furiously now. "Stop that." he grumbled. Author's Note: He's still under water folks!

Haruka giggled. "I'm only kidding." she said as she sat on the side edge of the tub.

Fianlly Satoshi rised up but still blushing a bit.

"Hey, Haruka..."

"HARU-CHAN!" She shouted back and turned her head away, frowning.

"Hey Haru-chan..."

"Yes?" She replied sweetly.

"...What do you have to do to become human?"

"Umm...Oh! I have to find true love! I wonder what it looks like!? Could it be cute,sparkly,big, or maybe small?"

Sato-kun chuckled. "Love is a feeling."

"Feeling? What's that?"

"Well...I can't explain it. Everyone's idea of love is different and the way they feel is different." Haru-chan smiled.

----------------Bedtime!

Haru-chan instanctly fell alsleep as soon as she hit her pillow.

Satoshi changed his clothes,put away his homework, and layed out his clothes for the next day.

---

Satoshi closed his eyes but he couldn't fall asleep.

_"What should I do? I can't leave a fairy in my room, let alone take her to school with me. I have enough stress as it is." _His thoughts were interuppted my Haruka's groaning.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to where Haru-chan was resting peacefully.

He smiled softly. _"She looks really cute and peaceful asleep."_

He closed his eyes.

---

Flashback!!!

They were getting ready to sleep when..

_"Hey Sato-kun." _

_"Yeah?" Satoshi said as he held out two fingers so Haru-chan can stand on them_

_"Have you ever been in love?"_

_Satoshi blushed slightly for a moment. "Well...I..er..Well not love love exactly. I do love my family." _

_"It must be nice to have a family."_

_"I guess."_

_---_

Satoshi awoke to the sound of vacuming.

"Huh?" he stirred.

"Hurry up Satoshi, You'll be late to school." It was his mom(A/N: she is referred to "Mama-san") inside of his room. He opened his eyes to find his mother's back facing him.

"Uh-oh." he said softly. "Good morning Satoshi!" his mother said.

"G-g-good morning, mom."

"You alright?"

"Yes."

Mama-san continued to vacumed.

Satoshi turned his attention to Haru-chan who was still sleeping.He grabbed her gently not to disturb her. He covered himself with his blanket- from his neck and down.

He put her to his chest and spoke to his mother again.

"Hey mom, can you leave? I wanna change for school."

"Hmm? Why can't you go in your bathroom."

"Cause..I'm too lazy, so go!" He said as he shooed her. "Okay." She turned off the vacume and took with her as she left.

He sighed deeply of relief,which awoke Haru-chan. "Sato-kun.."

He forgot he was still holding her, he looked down blushing. "Sorry, I had to hide you from my mom."

"Oh." She leaned in against his chest, which made him blush more.

"I can hear a beating noise." Satoshi blushed even more, at this time he was bright red. He pulled her off and left to changle his clothes.

* * *

**Sapphire: Yay! I updated! This is my second fav. chapter. My first will be the last Chapter. You'll see! REVIEW!**


	6. Rain?

**SapphireMei:** **Hi Hi! Well there isn't much to say but this is** **ADVANCESHIPPING.** **Anyways this is kind of similar to an anime called "A Little Snow Fairy Sugar." Which is super cute! I'm using Japanese names, Also I decided to have Prof. Birch and Delia married(they look too cute too me! It's better then to have Prof. Oak) with Brendan/Yukki and Satoshi as brothers. Tee-hee..;)**

**Disclaimer: If I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

_Last Time on School Daze:_

_"...What do you have to do to become human?"_

_"Umm...Oh! I have to find true love! I wonder what it looks like!? Could it be cute,sparkly,big, or maybe small?"_

_Sato-kun chuckled. "Love is a feeling."_

_"Feeling? What's that?"_

_"Well...I can't explain it. Everyone's idea of love is different and the way they feel is different." Haru-chan smiled._

* * *

After Satoshi finished getting dressed, he gathered up his textbooks. Haru-chan was brushing her hair when they hear mama-san's faint voice. 

"Satoshi! Come down here please!"

"Okay!"

"I wonder what your mom wants."

"Let's go find out." Sato-kun said as he slung his backpack over his shoulders.

------------------------

"Good Morning Satoshi!" said Ōdamaki-Hakase (Satoshi's father/ Prof. Birch).

"Morning."

"Satoshi, You need to go visit Ōkido-Hakase (Prof.Oak) to go pick up Pikachu."

"Okay.."

-----------------------Pikachu!!

Satoshi-kun walked all the way to entrance way of Ōkido-Hakase's Laboratory.

"Cha.." Pikachu cooed as Ōkido-Hakase rubbed it's ears.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried as it's trainer came through the door.

"Oh, Satoshi-kun! Nice to see you again!"

"Same to you, Ōkido-Hakase." Satoshi responded but couldn't pick up Pikachu because he was holding Haru-chan.

"Well, I've got to go. See you later Satoshi-kun!" Ōkido-Hakase said as he walked away closing another door to his greenhouse.

"Pi?" Pikachu said curiously, wondering why his trainer had not picked him up yet.

"Wow! It's soooo fluffy!!!" Haru-chan squealed and flew straight to Pikachu.

She giggled as she lightly patted Pikachu's black nose. "Haru-chan, Come back!" Sato-kun cried.

"Huh, Why? If you're worried about me, don't be. It's okay for Pokemon. Tee-hee!"

"O-okay then. Pikachu meet Haru-chan, Haru-chan meet Pikachu."

Haru-chan giggled, "I'm Haru-chan, So you're Pikachu, huh? I'll call you Chu-chan!"

"Cha..." Chu-chan cooed.

----------------------

Haru-chan inside of Satoshi-kun's jacket pocket and Chu-chan was on top of Satoshi-kun's head.

Sato-kun walked down a sidewalk when it started pour rain.

"Huh? What's that Sato-kun?"

"Rain."

"Rain?" Haru-chan cocked her head to the left in curiousity. She flew out of Satoshi's pocket and held her tiny hands out.

----------------------

HOME(Let's just skip the school part.):

Satoshi dragged his feet upstairs, trust me he's exuasted-2 midterms and 3 mile run in Gym(Nothing's more painful then that to me).

_"Come to think of it, I haven't seen or heard Haru-chan in awhile."_ Satoshi though to himself. Pikachu/Chu-chan jumped off Satoshi-kun's shoulder and went to sleep on the living room couch.

---

Sato-kun reached his bedroom and to find Haru-chan _NOT_ in his room. _"Where could she be and where would she go?"_

Satoshi set his books down and heard a light tapping noise outside his window, yes it was raining still but it wasn't rain.

He opened the window to find nothing there.

Satoshi was just about to reclose when Haru-chan came flying in shivering.

"Haruka, what happened to you?"

She ignore, _just this once_, that he called her "Haruka".

"You've must have stayed outside too long." Haru-chan nodded slowly.

She sneezed and breathed deeply and heavily, a faint blush crept over her nose and cheeks.

Satoshi put his pinky finger towards her forehead, it was really,really,really hot.

Obviously she caught a cold.

"Satoshi-kun, why am I feeling like this? I feel dizzy." Haru-chan said as she fell onto her bottom.

"Haru-chan, you're not supposed to stay outside so long or you'll get sick."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Haru-chan said still freezing cold and sneezed again.

* * *

**Sapphire: See? She's that sick, she ignored Satoshi when he called her "Haruka" . I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! But my internet did not work for like a month, I'm DEAD SERIOUS! I'm working on the next chapter! **


	7. She's Gone!

**Sapphire:** **Hi Hi! Well there isn't much to say but this is** **ADVANCESHIPPING.** **Anyways this is kind of similar to an anime called "A Little Snow Fairy Sugar." Which is super cute! I'm using Japanese names, Also I decided to have Prof. Birch and Delia married(they look too cute too me! It's better then to have Prof. Oak) with Brendan/Yukki and Satoshi as brothers. Tee-hee..;) By the Way I call Sato-kun and Haru-chan, Satoshi and Haruka at rare times.**

**Diaclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

* * *

_Last Time on School Daze:  
_

_"Satoshi-kun, why am I feeling like this? I feel dizzy." Haru-chan said as she fell onto her bottom._

_"Haru-chan, you're not supposed to stay outside so long or you'll get sick."_

_"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Haru-chan said still freezing cold and sneezed again._

* * *

Haru-chan shivered with a small blanket around her. Adding occasionally sneezes. 

Satoshi came back into his room with a cup of warm tea to make her feel better.

Haruka dropped her blanket and attempted to fly over Sato-kun. It didn't work she fell straight onto her bottom.

She shook it off. "Sato-kun..."

"Yeah?" He asked while he set down the cup.

Haru-chan looked up to him, "Help..."

Sato-kun did what he was asked and help straighted her up, but when he did she just fell right back down.

Satoshi sighed and picked up- putting her on top of his bed.

---

Days past, and Haru-chan's health was restored thanks to Satoshi-kun!

Yay! Isn't he sweet?! Anyway...

Because Haru-chan was so sick, Sato-kun had trouble getting to sleep.

Fortunally when Haruka got better, he finally cam sleep easily.

---

The next morning..

"Yo! Satoshi! Wake up!" Yukki shook Satoshi rapidly.

Sato-kun groaned and woke up. "I'm up."

His eyes wided when he remembered Haru-chan, he turned his head to Haru-chan's "bed" and to see nothing was there.

Yukki waved his hand to Sato-kuns face and got his attention back.

"Satoshi, Mom said today we had to go to the store, so get dressed!"

"Y-yeah.."

* * *

Mikitty: Sorry again, school is overwhelming me! Which isn't a good excuse but... I have to write another story which is due Monday and a paragraph in Espanol for Spanish without my notebook!! Review please!!!! I'm running out of Ideas so PM me for some! 


End file.
